


Little Secrets

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let this be our little secret<br/>No one needs to know we're feeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash and Love

**Author's Note:**

> oh lordy loo this sucks

Gamzees' hands gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. He just witnessed something gruesome take place. A boy with a mohawk was skating when a car hit him. Gamzee saw the boy fall when he reached for his phone. He called 911 as fast as he could, running over to the other. Out cold. _Fuck._

Gamzee ripped off his sleeve, wrapping it around the others' head, which was bleeding immensely. He told the lady on the phone where they were and an ambulance was there within 10 minutes. 10 nerve-racking, terrifying minutes. He stepped back and let the others do their thing. They slid him into the ambulance. Gamzee got in his car and followed them, needing to know if the boy was going to be okay.

He walks into the hospital, demanding to know what happened to the young boy. "Sir, I need you to just calm down-" "Please, just tell me he's gonna be okay. I need to know if he gonna be okay." Well, maybe this guy wasn't really a stranger. He is Tavros Nitram, greatest skate boarder in Ivry. And just maybe, Gamzee has been slightly crushing on him. Just slightly.

"Sir, I going to have to ask you to sit. I can have you see him when he can." "Alright ma'am. Sorry 'bout freakin' out on you." Gamzee sits in one of the seats, foot tapping on the floor. Scrolling through social media, his friend Karkat texted him.

'Where the fuck are you?'

'At the hospital bro. Sorry.'

'What? What the hell happened?'

'A hit and run. Tavros from our school.'

An hour later, the nurse, the name tag reading Terezi, comes over to the nervous boy. "Sir, you can come see Mr. Nitram now." Gamzee bolts out of his seat, following the nurse. She brings him to a room, Tavros laying in a bed. "Thank you so much ma'am." She nods and smiles, leaving the two alone. 

"Uh, well hi Tavros.. I'm Gamzee and  I saw what happened to you and stuff. I'm real sorry and shit." "Hey, you don't have to be sorry, uh Gamzee. Don't you uh, go to my school?" Gamzee sits down, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I do. I really like your skateboarding bro. You're so boss at it." 

Tavros's face lights up, making Gamzee's heart skip a beat. _Holy shit._  "Thanks Gamzee! For everything. For, uh saving me and stuff." Gamzee smiles happily, placing his hand on Tavros' arm. "Of course I had to help bro. You could've died."

Tavros smiles, giggling lightly. "Do your parents know you're here?" He asks the now bandaged boy. "Ah crap, they don't.." "Do you want to use my phone?" "Thank you so much Gam." He smiles, lending the other his phone. "I'm just gonna up and motherfucking use the bathroom real quick." Gamzee gets up, going out into the hall and finding the bathroom.

Gamzee comes back, smiling. Tavros gives him the same smile, giggling. "Here's your phone back. My parents are coming to see me." "Well, I should leave so I can leave you to your parents." "You can't Gamzee. My mom wants to thank you." Tavros giggles, smiling. "So please stay." Gamzee sits back down, resting his head down on Tavros's bed. "Well, I guess were gonna have some more time to get to know each other." Tavros smiles, chuckling. "Sure Gamzee."

A couple hours of just talking, laughter and smiles, Tavros' parents show up. "I'm so sorry baby! We were all the way at Grandpa Ruphios' and we rushed as soon as we got your call. How hurt are you?" His mother hugged him, Tavros chuckling lightly. "Just a real bad concussion and a broken leg mom. Nothing to worry about." He smiles, looking at Gamzee. "Oh, and uh, this is Gamzee. He was the one that called 911 and basically saved me." "Well I wouldn't say I saved but-" "Oh thank you for saving my baby boy! You are simply the greatest for helping him!"

"No problem ma'am." Gamzee smiles, looking back at Tavros. "Well, I better leave you guys alone now." "Promise to come back tomorrow?" Tavros asks, smiling lightly. "Of course." Tavros' face lights up, chuckling. "Alright, see you tomorrow Gam. Goodnight." "Goodnight Tav."

What Gamzee didn't know, Tavros slipped his number in his phone when he was in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months later, Tavros was fully healed and out of the cast. He was heading over to Gamzee's, which they became friends. Gamzee had found Tavros' number in his phone that night after Gamzee left the hospital.

Gamzee also visited Tavros everyday, keeping his promise. They joked, talked and talked and talked for hours on end for the week he stayed there. As Tavros went back to school, Gamzee always helped him. This made Tavros fall for the nerd. Hard.

Tavros always knew that Gamzee always kept his grades up. He was very smart, and kinda popular. Not to mention hot. But Gamzee and him had so much in common. They loved same video games, same movies, loved rapping (even though they were horrible at it), and loved making others laugh and smile.

Tavros knocked on Gamzees' door, his brother answering the door. "Oh, uh hi Kurlos! Is Gamzee here?" Kurlos began writing on a sheet of paper he had. 'Hello Tavros. He's upstairs, waiting for you.' "Thanks Kurlos!" He went upstairs, knocking on the room door.

"Come on in, Tavbro." Tavros smiles, walking in and shutting the door. Gamzee smiles, putting down his phone. He sits one of the bean bag chairs, urging Tavros to sit next to him. He sits next to Gamzee, smiling brightly. "So, what are we gonna do today?" 

"Okay, so my parents put in a new sound system downstairs, so I thought, hey why don't we all up in try out this new shit with a movie? How's that sound?" "That sounds awesome Gamzee!" Gamzee stands up, picking Tavros up bridal style. Another thing about him, he's _way_  stronger than he looks. He carries a laughing Tavros into the den, setting him down on the couch. Gamzee sits next to Tavros, the shorter one's face blushing lightly. 

"So, uh, which movie are we watching?" He asks, looking up at Gamzee. "How about motherfucking Unfriended? Heard that it's good." "Uh, sure, but could we... could we maybe cuddle?" Tavros' face lights up red, looking down. "I-I don't feel as scared when I cuddle something.." Gamzee smiles and nods a silent yes. 

"Let me just up and put the movie on and grab some snacks and stuff, kay?" "Okay Gamzee." He says, smiling. Gamzee leaves, leaving a very blushy Tavros by himself. He's gonna cuddle Gamzee. His crush. This is a dream come true. He sighs, smiling happily.

Gamzee comes back with a blanket, a bowl of popcorn and drinks. "Hey bro. Got all the shit to watch this movie." He sets the drinks and popcorn on the table, sitting next to him. Gamzee grabs Tavros, pulling him closer. He smiles, looking up at Gamzee. "O-Oh, uh, hi Gam." He giggles, taking the blanket from Gamzee and wrapping it around them.

Gamzee presses play on the remote, the lights off. The movie starts, causing him to tighten the grip Tavros has on the others arm. Gamzee takes a piece of popcorn, eating it. Tavros takes a couple of pieces, eyes fixated on the screen.

A half an hour into the movie, Tavros has hidden his face in Gamzee's shouder. "Tavros, do you want me to turn it off?" "N-Not if your still watching it. J-Just the guy's hand part just.... icked me out." Gamzee chuckles, holding Tavros close. "You're adorable, you know that, right?" Tavros' face flares bright red. ' _Oh my god_.' "N-Not really Gamzee.." "Aw, bro don't down yourself. You are."

_Oh. My. God._

"Thanks.. you're adorable t-too." He says back, nuzzling into his shoulder. Gamzee chuckles, turning off the movie. "How 'bout I turn on something else?" "S-Sure. I don't really care what, just not horror." Gamzee smiles, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. The other smiles, getting up and going to the movie stand.

All while Tavros was practically screaming, face and ears completely red.

"How's Where the Wild Things Are?" The taller asks, looking back at the other. "U-Uh, sure Gam. Uh, yah. Yah." He says, face still beet red. He grabs it off the shelf, putting it on the dvd player. Gamzee sits back down, grabbing the other and pulling the other into his lap.

_Ohmygoshohmygoshmygosh._

Gamzee grabs the blanket which was next to Tavros, wrapping it around each other. He blushed more, snuggling into Gamzee.  _'Holy crap he smells great.'_ The other smiles, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You ready bro?" "Y-Yeah." 

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this first before reading please. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScC_pi3PJ9k

"Don't worry Gamzee, I got you. Trust me." Right now, the shorter one's hands were wrapped around Gamzee's waist, who was trying to skate board.

Let's just say it's not going so well.

He balances on the board, worry running through his mind. What if he fell? What if he broke Tavros' board? What if he fell and hurt Tavros? Oh god. This is why he had his helmet, knee pads, elbow pads and wrist guards on.

"Gamzee,  _breathe_. I've got you and I promise you won't fall. Okay?" He gulps, nodding his head at Tavros. Tavros flashes him a smile, grabbing his hands. "Okay, so your gonna push off on your left foot lightly, and put your left foot on the board."

"Okay." Gamzee says in a breathy sigh, pushing lightly with his foot. The board moves, making him flail awkwardly. Tavros grabs on to his arms, laughing lightly. "You've almost got it Gam! You can so do this!" Gamzee nervously smiles, nodding. 

"I can do this." He pushes off again with his foot, leaning to the right, in which the board turned right. He laughs, smiling. "Look at me Tav, I'm doin' it! I'm doin' i-"

At this exact moment, he hit a rock and was launched off the skate board.

The other ran over to Gamzee, who was sitting on his butt, laughing his ass off. "Gamzee, are you alright?!" He says, worry coating his voice. "Tavbro, I'm alright. Man, I'm a doof sometimes." He laughs, taking off his helmet. Tavros smiles. lending him a hand and pulling him off the ground.

"How about we go inside and cool off? It's, uh, pretty hot out here." He was right. The sun shines down on them, the concrete not helping. "Yeah Tavros. Let's go." He picks up the other's skate board, picking up the other also. Tavros laughs, making Gamzee smile. 

He walks into Tavros' house, walking into his room. "Hey, could we cuddle?" Gamzee asks, looking at Tavros. The other blushes, biting his lip. "Uh, sure. Wanna play video games?" "Motherfucking yes bro. Cuddles and video games are the absolute shit." Tavros giggles, handing Gamzee a XBox controller. "Alright. Black Ops or Minecraft?" The other asks.

"Whatever you want bro. I don't care, as long you're happy." He smiles, the other smiling happily and blushing lighly. "Minecraft it is then." Tavros put the DVD in the XBox. Gamzee pulled the other into his lap, where he was sitting in a bean bag chair. Tavros yelps, making both of them to laugh. Gamzee smiles down at the other, the boy in his lap smiling back.

Gamzee pressed a small kiss to his forehead, smiling happily.  _'He means everything to me.'_ Tavros smiles, pressing the start button. He nuzzles into the small boy in his lap, playing the game. "Gamzee, uh, look! I found diamonds!" "Oh shit bro, collect those motherfucking diamonds!" Tavros laughs, mining them. Gamzee then places another small kiss to Tavros' head, smiling.

Tavros giggles, mining along side Gamzee. He chuckles, the boy between his lap completely immersed with the game. Gamzee builds a little cobblestone room around his character, soon nuzzling straight into Tavros. His arms wrapped around the other's waist, setting his head on the other's shoulder.

Tavros pauses the game, looking over at the other. "You, uh, okay Gam?" "Yeah Tavbro, just need to get my cuddle on." Tavros smiles and nuzzles Gamzee, chuckling. He smiles, cuddling the other tightly. "Tavros? You're a great person." 

"A really great person. You're super nice. Super funny. Super fun to be around. You all up and understand me. You tolerate me. Really don't know how you put up with me, straight up miracles. I'm just an annoying person. I really don't know how you even like me. The only other person who likes me is Karkat."

Tavros smiles, pressing a small kiss to his nose. "Well, I uh, care about you Gamzee. Please don't ever think I don't." Gamzee smiles, nuzzling into the other's neck. This was great.

Gamzee felt such bliss. Happiness. A warmth filled his chest, overflowing out of him. A great, big goofy smile plastered his face. He just felt... great. Gamzee just wanted to cuddle Tavros forever. 

"Let us be your little secret... no one needs to know were feeling, higher and higher, higher and higher..." He hummed into Tavros' neck, smiling. "But I feel alive and feel it in me, up and up I keep on climbing..." Tavros smiles at him, chuckling. "Higher and higher, higher and higher." They both sang.

"I love you Tavros."

"I love you too Gamzee.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day.

Taking a deep breath, Gamzee walked into the crowded lunch room, his anxiety kicking up. Tavros and him were dating for a couple of months now, and most people knew it. Shit, he even told his dad and Kurlos. They accepted him and the other, which made him breath a sigh of relief.

But, today was important. Today, Gamzee was asking Tavros to prom.

Prom was in a month, and he was dodging all questions from Tavros. But, the taller one was planning a huge surprise. Gamzee sat next to Tavros, pecking his cheek. "Hey babe. What's up?" He smiles at the other, grabbing his hand as his heart pounded in his chest. 

Tavros gave the other a sad smile, squeezing the others hand. "Nothing much.. just a little down I guess.." "Babe, I swear to god if someone is messing with you, I will hurt them." He voice was stern, eyes looking straight into the others' caramel ones. "I-It's not, uh, anyone it's just..."

"Prom is in a month and you haven't asked me and don't wanna, uh, just guess that you're taking me but-" "Tavros, babe. Wait right here, okay?" Gamzee got up without his answer, hands clammy and shaking for what's about to happen.

Show time, motherfuckers.

He walks into the hallway, signaling Karkat and his tech friend Sollux to come over. "Okay, so you're sure this thing will play the song? And it will act as a microphone?" "Yes, god I know what I'm doing, now go woo the guy." He says with a lisp. Gamzee smiles lightly, heart pounding. 

"Okay, Gamzee you've got this. You are gonna woo the shit outta the boy. You've got this. Now go get 'em tiger!" Karkat cheered him on, giving him a small smile. Sollux clicks a button, the song "Little Secrets" by Passion Pit started playing through the cafe speakers.

Hacking is great.

Gamzee peaks his head in, seeing Tavros listening to the song playing through the speakers. He has a confused look on his face, looking around. Karkat hands Gamzee a single tulip, Tavros' favorite flower. He walks into the cafe, smiling at Tavros. His jaw drops and his hands go over his mouth.

Gamzee has everyone clear a path to Tavros, his heart beating out of his chest. 'What if I mess up? Oh god, this is scary..' He clicks a button on the little remote thing, turning the music down. "Well, hi Tavros, my babe." He speaks into remote. However Sollux did this, it's working excellent.

"I've pretty much been dodging every single question you've been throwing at me for the last, what 2 months or so? Well, anyways, this is all for you." Gamzee smiles, tears falling down Tavros' face as he smiles wide.

"Tavros, I remember the day I met you. You passed out from blood lost. Wasn't the greatest first impression, but a good one to say at least." He laughs, grabbing one of Tavros' hands. "Then I came everyday just to talk to you. Then you started getting better. Then, there was the day I kissed your forehead. I was just... crazy, thinking you were gonna reject me. But then, you didn't. And god dammit I love you with all my heart."

Tavros' smiles were just getting bigger, tears falling from his eyes. "Now, I know I'm kinda an ass for asking you so late and everything, but I really wanted to make this perfect. For you." Gamzee smiles, tucking the tulip behind Tavros' ear, smiling goofily.

"You are the moon to my night, the sun to my day, the stars to my galaxies. Your smile lights up a room, your aura makes me glow. And, and when you say you love me.... I can't help but be filled with happiness."

Tavros wipes falling tears, sniffling and smiling. 

Gamzee glups, feeling his heart beating fast.

"Now, Tavros Nitram, will you go to prom with me?"

Silence.

"Yes. Yes I will Gamzee Makara."

The cafe roared to life, Gamzee picking up Tavros and spinning him around, smiling happily. He pressed a long kiss to Tavros' lips, setting his feet back on the ground. People were cheering and fawning over the two, but they didn't notice.

Goofy smiles, beating hearts, soft lips, tears falling from eyes.

All they noticed was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing more of this, atleast trying to. I want to thank Mikey, my editor through it all. Thank you for reading and remember to leave comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

Tavros hates this.

He put on the suit, more or less like a tux, but he didn't care. All he saw was chubbiness. His, his _fat_ through the tux. He sat on his bed, his head in his hands as he deeply sighs. Tavros picks up his phone, texting the contact under "Babe".

'Gamzee, I don't think I can do this."

He immediately got a response.

'Do what babe? Wait, don't answer that. I'll be there in 10. Love ya.'

A small smile spread across his face, but it fell soon after. He waited for what felt like years, the only noise is his breathing and his thoughts. 

_You can't wear that._

_He'll probably think you're ugly._

_You're ugly._

A small tear fell them his chin. Tavros heard a car pull up, brushing the tears away. "Hey babe! You up here?" "Yeah!" He says, smiling lightly. Gamzee came in, taking Tavros into his arms and spinning. Laughing, he wrapped his hands around Gamzee's neck, smiling lightly. Gamzee wiped the small tear in Tavros's chin. "Hey babe, why were you crying..?" "Uh, no reason Gam.. just... nothing." "Babe, look at me. Look at me. You are the most handsomest man alive, okay? Chub or no chub, you are beautiful. I love your tummy and I love you as a whole."

This made the other smile, wrapping his arms around Gamzee’s neck. “Thank you Gam, that helps a lot..” The other smiles, placing a kiss to his forehead. “No problem Tavros. Now, can I see that cute lil tum of yours?” Tavros laughs, smiling. “Sure Gamzee.” The other did this a lot, making Tavros lift up his shirt so he can poke it, kiss it. It makes it Tavros feel loved and more self confident.

Tavros took off his blazer, continued by his vest. He giggles, the other kissing the top of his head. Gamzee unbuttoned his shirt, playing with Tavros’s chub. They sat on the very fluffy bed, laughing. Gmazee placed many kisses on Tavros’s tum, making the other smile. “Thanks Gam… I love you an dyou make me feel good about myself, even when I don’t always feel so good. And I uh, like that. It helps a lot.”

“No problem Tavros. I love to make you happy, and most importantly, I love you.” Tavros and Gamzee smile together, holding eachother’s hand and snuggling in the soft, comforting bed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i got so many nice comments on chapter 4 and oml guys im gonna cry thank you so god damn much! again, this is still for pbj-perfect-two, thank you for letting me write you something so bad! also this is a different format than all my other stories (that im also working on) so its weirddddddddddddd. but im sorry to say this is the last chapter for Little Secrets. im really happy that so many people like my story. so thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first faNFIC PLEASE DONT JUDGE ME I WAS RLLY BAD BUt im better now


End file.
